


Blood and Family

by Sephone_North



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, I killed Ray, and I play fast and loose with Georgia law, and he has a farm, explicit death scene, not sorry, oh well, ryan takes in kids, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: When Ray dies, the Fakes scatter. Some monsters can't be found with a big team. So Geoff and Jack search while the rest go to ground.And Ryan? He goes home. Maybe he'll find peace there. Maybe he'll find purpose. Maybe someone will find home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been brewing in my head for a while. Sorry. 
> 
> This chapter does have a descriptive death scene of a major(ish) character. 
> 
> Also, I typed this on my phone.

When Ray died, the Fakes scattered. Sometimes, an enemy is too big to take on alone and the death of a close friend broke them. They all wanted revenge, but with no direction to aim and enemies at every corner, Geoff had to make a decision to keep the rest alive. He sent them away, erased them from the system, and went looking on his own. 

He lasted two days before Jack caught up with him, slapped him upside the head and stole the keys. She wasn't going to let him get himself killed alone. 

"Fly or die," she said quietly as she slid into the driver seat of the stolen sedan. "We promised when we started the Fakes that we'd go down together, fly or die."

Geoff looked like he was about to argue with her, but decided against it, sliding into the passenger seat. 

Lindsay understood what Geoff was planning, so she collected Michael and left. They settled down in Nashville, of all places. He fought it, raving about getting the people who killed his friend, the buddy he grew up with, but she calmed him down. It would be easier for Geoff to find the threat if they were gone. He wouldn't have to worry about their lives, and he could find them. And when he found the bastards who killed Ray, then he would call. Then Hell itself would rain down on the bastards. 

But for now, they're Vincent and Elyse Cavlyn, a nice young couple just married. He was able to find a job as an electrician, and though he hated it, he did try his best. She got a job as a PA at a record company. There were days where they both contemplated wiring six or seven pounds of C4 to the base of the record building, but they kept their heads down and suffered through. 

Gavin went back to England, where he lasted two weeks before the monotony of regular life threatened to drive him mad. So he called Dan and just like that, SMG was back in business, running guns over certain Middle Eastern borders. Dan was the knowledge and muscle, while Gavin was the confusing face and unparalleled driving. It was nice to be doing something simple again. 

Because that's what it was. It was simple. Dan didn't actually need Gavin. He'd been doing this for years, while Gavin had been in the States. So there was no real pressure on Gavin, which was perfect, because there were nights when Gavin saw the shooter on the camera in his dreams. When his mouth opened to scream, but it was too late. He was too late, and X-Ray was lying on the ground and everything was in slow-motion. The moment where Ryan touched the blood and brain matter coating his mask. The moment where the high pitched scream ripped from Gavin's throat. The moment when Michael whipped around the corner and put a bullet in the shooter, but it was too late. Ray was already gone. 

Some nights, Michael wasn't fast enough. Some nights, a second bullet found its target in the wide eye of a shocked Ryan. Some nights, Michael was next, the bullet exiting his throat, ripping through his vocal cords. 

Other nights, it wasn't Ryan, but Geoff. Other nights, it wasn't Jack around the corner. Other nights, it was his parents in everything but blood, his mother and father, pieces spread across the walls. 

Those nights, he wakes up in a gasp, fighting a scream that won't escape him. It felt like a hand wrapped around his throat, like someone sitting on his chest, waiting for him to stop breathing. 

So, it was simple being with Dan. Gavin could hide behind too-big sunglasses and talk a smooth game. He could hide in plain sight, behind gold and a silver tongue, hoping to be as cold as the metal gracing his skin.

And Ryan? Ryan went home. He'd always kept the farm he grew up on, a sentimental expense he couldn't rid himself of. It was empty, but in good repair. He made sure to have it inspected at least twice a year, more if there were bad storms. So when shit hit the fan, he went home. He couldn't work anymore, not like he had. The Vagabond was known everywhere, and if a whisper of him got out, it would derail Geoff's search.

At least, that's what he told himself as he drove cross the Georgia state line in a beat up pickup truck he'd bought for three thousand dollars. The truth was, he was scared. He had watched his best friend die and it haunted him. He watched the bullet explode out of Ray, watched as the Puerto Rican man's eye roll had turned into blood. It was too much, and he would've ran, whether Geoff had ordered it or not. He wasn't proud of that fact, but it was a fact. It was the first death that had actually bothered him in a very long time. Almost longer than he could remember, and that made him sick to his stomach. 

So he drove home, a home that was safe because the only people who could connect the name Vagabond to James Ryan Haywood were dead or Fake. And he felt his hands tremble at the thought of the one who were both.


End file.
